Just a dance
by NewPaladin
Summary: Tana starts to realize that her fairy tale prince is not real. A very real general, however, manages to make her smile again. Seth, Tana.


This is just a short, sweet fic about a possible friendship between Seth and Tana. I already wrote a romantic Seth/L'Arachel support convo, so why not a Seth/Tana fic as well? It's not romantic (I think). A romance between Seth and Tana would need more time to happen. (I don't even want to talk about Seth/L'Arachel. I can't image how long that would take!) It's just sweet. Also, I read all of Tana´s supports again and I just noticed how cute she is. Tana is awesome 3

Now enjoy.

Edited for typos, July 1st 2011.

* * *

"Ephraim, what do you think about my dress?"

"Hm? Oh, it's nice." Tana frowned annoyed. Ephraim was looking around, obviously searching for someone else and ignoring her again.

"Ephraim?"

"What?" he answered, sharper than he probably wanted. Tana was taken aback. He looked at her impatiently. Tana averted her eyes, not ashamed or thinking that she had done something wrong, but rather disappointed.

"Nothing," she said quietly and left. Ephraim blinked surprised, stared after her for a few seconds, but ultimately shook his head and returned to whatever he wanted to do.

Tana pushed through the throng of people towards the balcony. She had been happy to see Ephraim again after months of being confined in Frelia. When she had heard that Innes had to go to Renais for negotiations, she had immediately declared that she would accompany him. Innes of course had been annoyed, but since their father had allowed her to go, he'd had no other choice. And Ephraim, or rather Eirika, had even organized a feast to celebrate the conclusion of the treaty. Tana loved feasts, she really did. But the way Ephraim was treating her made her hate them.

Of course she knew that Ephraim didn't think much about dresses or dances or anything related to this part of the celebration. He only loved the tournament that accompanied the feast. But somehow there still had been a tiny bit of hope in Tana´s heart that this time Ephraim would notice her. That this time he would compliment her and dance with her on his own free will.

He didn't. Maybe now that tiny part in her heart would understand that Ephraim is not her fairy tale prince.

Tana pushed the door to the balcony open and stepped into the fresh air. It was not really cold, but after being in the hot ball room for so long the air felt cooler than it was. She crossed her arms angrily and walked towards the balustrade. It was late evening and the court and the country were tinted blue.

It was frustrating. All the time she had lost. All the energy she had wasted. Tana leaned against the balustrade and looked back to the ball room. People were dancing and laughing and holding conversations. Tana did want to enjoy herself, despite Ephraim and his coldness towards her. But it was too annoying to be reminded of her stupidity now. Maybe in a few days or a few weeks she'd think differently. Maybe then she could look back at her futile attempts to win Ephraim´s heart without anger and just view it as a necessary experience of life. Tana sighed. That was a nice thought, but it didn't change anything now!

She huffed, turned away from the illuminated and warm ball room and stared out into the sky, contemplating her life and love and what went wrong.

The evening quickly grew darker and colder without Tana noticing it. An other person, however, noticed it. The glass door quietly opened and closed. The princess´ gaze was still trained on the horizon.

"Princess Tana?" Her war instincts had not disappeared yet; she whirled around, took a fighting stance and made a grab for a sword she was no longer wearing. She immediately noticed her mistake, though, and relaxed, feeling slightly foolish. "I'm sorry, Milady. It was not my intention to startle you."

"It's not your fault, General Seth." The Renaitian General bowed. Tana noticed the woollen blanket in his hand. She frowned at it. "Why are you here?" Seth seemed to notice her bad mood and chose his words carefully.

"I found that the air in the ball room has grown quite thick and decided to take a break. In case that it should grow too cold outside, I took a blanket with me." He raised the blanket and cocked his head slightly, looking at the princess from the corner of his eye. "But I think that my clothes are thick enough. Now, what shall I do with the blanket?" He smiled slightly at the princess. At his words she had crossed her arms to hide her shivering. "Princess, would you be so kind to relieve me of this load?" Tana tried to suppress a smile.

"Since you are so polite, I will." She curtsied and the smile appeared. Seth only bowed his head and handed over the blanket. Tana wrapped herself in the cushy blanket and sighed happily when the warmth tickled her cold skin. "Thank you." She turned back towards the horizon. Seth copied the motion and leaned on the balustrade. They stood like this for a few minutes, both lost in thought.

A loud laugh startled them out of their silence. Both turned their heads back to the windows. There was Princess L'Arachel´s servant Dozla, laughing heartily, while King Ephraim escorted the happily glowing princess to the dance floor.

Tana was not angry at the other princess for being asked to dance with the normally dance-hating Ephraim. She was also not angry at Ephraim for liking another person more than her. No, she was pondering if it was her fault. Had she been too forward? Had she been too pushy? What did he see in her? What made Princess L'Arachel better than her? It hurt to think about it.

Tana turned her gaze back to the countryside. The only person who could answer her questions was Ephraim. But she could never ask him. It would be too humiliating. Maybe it was even her luck that Ephraim was that oblivious to her feeling; this way their friendship had a chance to survive. Still, doubt gnawed on her mind, as always.

"I remember that Princess Eirika once told me that King Ephraim was always a bit dense when it came to matters of the heart." Seth stated, startling Tana slightly.

"That is definitely true." she answered, with hint of ... something in her voice. Her current emotions were too complex to give them a name.

"She said," Seth continued slowly, "that a person needs either to be able to wield a spear better than him or to have an outstanding personality to attract his notice."

"So you think that I'm not an outstanding person?" Tana asked coldly. She didn't believe that he wanted to offend her, but his words were hurtful. Another blow to her confidence.

"I think that... " He hesitated and contemplated his words for a second. "I think that you're an intelligent, courageous and powerful lady. You have a very positive attitude, are honest and a very good friend. Princess Eirika speaks very highly of you." He inclined his head and looked at Tana. "And you're most certainly not dull." A crooked smile crept on Tana´s face. "But I fear that even someone like you fades when a person like Princess L'Arachel appears." The smile disappeared and she nodded. Even General Seth acknowledged that the other princess was better. Though his speech had made her feel better in a way. Not many people called her powerful or intelligent. Especially the men that mattered to her still viewed her as a girl or a little sister. They just didn't see how the war had changed her.

"Thank you, General." She smiled at him. "You know how to flatter a lady." Seth averted his eyes. He almost seemed embarrassed.

"I'm only honest." Tana laughed.

"Honesty is the greatest flattery." Seth only bowed his head.

"If you say so."

"Yes, I say so," Tana said, giggling, and pulled the blanket closer around her. Her bad mood was definitely disappearing. "I can't believe that you are not dancing." Seth gazed at her questioningly, seemingly surprised by the change of topic. Tana smiled. "I don't think that a lack of willing partners is the cause. With your flattering speech you could make every woman fall in love with you instantly." Seth turned his gaze towards the ball room.

"I'm not a great dancer."

"Why?" Tana followed his gaze. The dancing couples seemed to have fun; everyone smiled or laughed. And she could even catch a glimpse of Ephraim´s hair. She could not exactly understand how one could not like dancing. She loved dancing.

"I always feel out of place." Seth crossed his arms and leaned back against the balustrade. "I feel much more comfortable on the battlefield."

"But I've heard that you are a very good dancer," Tana remarked, smiling, and turned to the general.

"And I've heard," he retorted and turned towards her, "that you love dancing and jolly tunes." Tana blinked surprised when he extended his hand. He inclined his head towards the ball room; they were playing a quick country song. Tana smiled broadly.

"You would dance with me?" she asked happily. Seth returned the smile and nodded.

"If you grant me the honour." She pulled off the blanket, hung it over the balustrade and put her hand in his. Together they left.


End file.
